Teenage Dirtbag
by ChibiMonster007
Summary: High School fic. Sasuke's obsessed with Naruto. Naruto is falling in love with his 'best enemy' - Sasuke. Naruto plays in a band, and they are going to play on prom night. What'll happen, and what happends after high school, do you HAVE to grow up? SasuNa
1. Chapter 1

Hellouw  
Okay, I didn't finish off my last story, I'm sorry if anyone's angry (not that I think anyone is sob). Anyway, here's another story that I came up with while listening to a song I lovd when I was like seven, or something, and I still like it. The song's name is Teenage Dirtbag and it's preformed by a band named Wheatus (hope I spelled that right..) and that's the reason the story is named like it is. Aaanyway, it's SasuNaru, so if you don't like, I'd recomend you not to, you know, read. There's not going to be any ´lemon (I think) 'cause of the fact that I can't write it -..-'. Though there is most certainy gonna be some 'lighter' stuff... Okay, I'm just explainging things and... LET'S START THE STORY!! (it's not beta-ed)

"speaking"  
'thinking'  
_flashback  
_**(me)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does) or the song Teenage Dirtbag.**

YOSH! HERE WE GO!

Chapter One

Introduction

" What the hell are you saying?! Are we seriously gonna play on prom night?!" Naruto, who had grabbed Kiba's collar when he'd heard the news, said shaking the brunette back and forward.

"Yeah, your mum said so at least…" Kiba grinned and stepped backwards when the blond let go of him.

"Well, I guess that's one of the, _few_, good things with having your step-mum as principal…" Naruto grinned.

" But, I mean…" a redhead playing with his bracelets said " D'you really think we're capable of playing on prom night without being, like, laughed at?" He looked at Naruto with an un-existing eyebrow raised.

" You oughta stop being so negative, Gaara, 'course we are!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad I don't have to perform, at least…" Temari, Gaara's blond, older twin sister said "Not, that, I like, ehmm, don't think you won't like… be capable of doing it, or so…" She laughed nervously.

Gaara and Naruto glared at her, with he exact same expression. This, for some unknown reason, caused Kiba to laugh a high pitched, girly laugh. Naruto and Kiba stared at him, and a guy eith a ponytail, who'd been sleeping, woke up mumbling something about how troublesome it was with maniac friends. He looked at Naruto with a "what-is-more-important-than-my-much-needed-sleep"-expression.

"Shikamaru, you'll NEVER guess what!" Naruto screamed into said guy's ear.

"What?" Shikamaru moved his head to not have to hear Naruto's shriek again.

"We. Are. Gonna. Fucking. Play. At. Damn .Prom. Night" Naruto said eyes wide open, talking slowly trying to make him self clearer.

" Oh… Well, that's like, nice… I guess…"

"It's really nice!" Chouji, a fat guy said, looking up from the bag of crisps he was eating from.

" I, I wish you guys luck!" Hinata, a girl with black hair said and smiled.

They were all seven fiends gathered. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Temari and her younger twin Gaara. They were all in last year in high school. Last month, last weeks together. It was lunch break and the we're sitting out in the sun on the schoolyard. Suddenly he looked to the other side of the schoolyard, he had felt watched from that direction, and when he now looked that way Sasuke, his 'best rival' looked away the same moment. Naruto sighed, he hated said boy slightly, he was so… perfect. Rich parents, always new stuff, perfect skin and so beautiful black eyes that Naruto just could get lost in… Yup, he hated Sasuke…

_Sasu's pov_

"Sasukeee-kuun!" three girls said I choir.

They looked angrily at each other, and starts to argue.

"I addressed him FIRST!" a girl with pink hair says.

"No, forehead, I DID!" A girl with a blond pony-tail says and sticks out her tongue at the pink haired.

" You're both soo pathetic, Sasuke wouldn't talk to you even if you addressed him first, though I did that, BUT he talks to me, right Sasuke?" a girl with glasses says.

"KARIN!" the pink haired and the blond screams, and the fight has begun.

The boy who's attention all three girls were trying to catch ignored them all. He was concentrated it something more important. Staring. At the blond guy on the opposite side of the schoolyard who, right now, were head banging with his redhead friend, to the music from same friend's cell phone. The blond hair caught the sunbeams and turned golden in it's way up and down through the air and Naruto's laugh were like music playing in Sasuke's ears.

"You know" warm breath brushed against Sasuke's ear "It's not considered that polite to, you know, STARE at people…"

Sasuke turned his head and found one of his closest friends, and also the only one who knew about Sasuke's obsession with Naruto, smirking at him. Neji had found out how Sasuke felt simply by.. using his eyes and brain properly. The obsession was kind of obvious.

"Hn, and you're really the right person to tell me that?" Sasuke moved closer to Neji and whispered " That redhead, what's his name again… Gaara, seems to be on your eyes a bit more than what's considered, normal…" Sasuke smirked when he saw Neji's reaction.

" Is it THAT obvious, huh?" Neji sighed.

"No, not really, I just… what both you and me have been blessed with, good eyes…"

Sasuke was happy with the result, he had just said something that flew through his mind, though, hen he recalled the past weeks, Neji HAD seemed concentrated on something else a whole lot of the time.

* * *

First chappie done! Next is already done, but not ready... I'll upload it after reviews SO, review if you liked it, wich I hope you did... If you didn't like, and want to tell me, give me some reasons, and maybe it'll get better.  
And someone tell me what a beta reader is, and if I need one, arigato!

Herreau!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay, here's chap 2! Me goes "yaaay" . Aanyway, it's shorter than last one, but you'll just have to take it. I can't write long chappies... sob

**Disclamier: I don't own Narto OR the song Teenage Dirtbag**

"taking"  
'thinking'  
_flashback  
_**(me)**

Well... ENJOy!

Chapter two _Part 1 _

**And a cup of hot chocolate to top it all off**

Naru's pov

"Why won't you just diieee!?" Naruto growled, eyes fixed on the TV in front of him

"Who me?" Gaara said, his yes also fixed on the TV, as he shot down some guards with the remote in his hand.

"YEAH YOU!!" Naruto screamed as he once again missed Gaara's player.

"Could you two shut the fuck up!? Kiba said through his teeth, trying to concentrate on the TV.

They continued playing. Suddenly three of four squares on the screen went black and "Game Over" blinked on them with big orange letters.

"SHIKAMARUU!" Naruto and Kiba screamed and both pouted.

Gaara sighed and glared at the pony tailed teen sitting next to them.

"What?" Shikamaru said through a yawn.

"You won, AGAIN!" Naruto accused.

"Can't help I'm better than you, now can I?" he smiled mockingly and earned three glares.

Someone, it turned out to be Shikamaru's mom, knocked on the door.

"You kids want something to eat?" she said.

"TOTALLY!" Chouji, who'd been lying on Shikamaru's bed watching the others play, said with sparkling eyes.

"Okay, I'll make you some sandwiches than!" She smiled happily and closed the door as she want out of the room.

"Ano sa, ano sa" Naruto said "Let's play singstar!"

"no way" Kiba muttered "You just wanna play it 'cause you always WIN…"

Chouji, Shikamaru and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Well, than… Let's play Rock Band!" Naruto smiled "You have it right?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"But there's no keyboard in it, and I wanna play too…" Chouji pouted.

"Well, than we should probably rehearse, I mean that's what we're here for…" After a glare from Chouji he added "We could do it after the sandwiches…"

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Naruto smiled.

20 minutes later, in Shikamaru's garage.

"1 2, 1 2 3 4!" Kiba screamed and attacked the drums.

Naruto danced around a little to the wonderful sound of all instruments together. Than he started to sing.

If you'd just looked at Naruto, you wouldn't believe that it was him singing. The voice coming out of the speakers wasn't, as you'd expected, that of a child singer. It was mature, but not, so to speak, tamed. It cracked every now and than, but it was something about those cracks and false tones that made it much more real and interesting. Naruto's voice wasn't that you'd find in your everyday boy or girl.

If you had at least a little experience in music you'd hear that this band, playing in a garage with worn instruments, could probably become a popular band. Not that they knew it themselves, they just played because of the enormous kick of adrenaline, and happiness, that came from being on stage and do what you love the best. And also because of how much just a single song could mean so much.

_Part two_

**I Touch You On A Screen**

Sasu's pov

Sasuke stretched his back. It was aching slightly since he'd been sitting in front of the computer for almost four hours. He'd found a web-page where people uploaded pictures with some kind of text underneath on specific dates. Like a diary with pictures. It was a kind of large site. Sasuke'd found a user called "Kyuubi" which, to his big surprise, turned out to be Naruto. So he'd been stuck for hours looking at pictures of Naruto and his friends. It was like paradise for Sasuke, now he could look at his beloved blond without having to worry about Naruto, or anyone else, finding out. Besides, the pictures were so… irresistible. Sasuke HAD TO have that blond moron soon…

Sasuke shook his head while trying to reed his homework, the only picture popping up in his head was one he'd seen earlier. It was a picture of Naruto taken from above. The blond was looking straight into the camera eyes smiling and a pink tongue stuck out mockingly from his mouth. Sasuke gave up tying to calculate x's value when x divided by three was equal with five times T when T was 3.87. He, instead, grabbed his iPod and let Bullet For My Valentine's beautiful music boost into his ears while he went for a walk.

Naru's pov

Naruto, who just'd gotten home from Shikamaru's, were looking at new pictures in his friends pic-diary's when he discovered that one of his pictures had a new comment. When he saw the comment he freeze. It read:

"Blondie, I'm so gonna get that wonderful pink tongue into my mouth :x"

The comment was anonymous, and it made Naruto horrified with a capital h.

Sasu's pov

When Sasuke got home he couldn't help but look at Naruto's pictures again. When he looked at the one he found so extraordinary cute, with Naruto sticking out his tongue , he saw that someone'd put a… weird comment on it. Sasuke got mad, nobody were to get Naruto's tongue inte his/hers mouth before Sasuke. From now on, that was.

Next day in school, Sasuke realized who'd put the comment there. Sai, Sasuke's "friend". He went around bragging about how he'd hit on some totally hot guy on the net. Sasuke heard him tell some of the girls how the guy looked. And it was a description of Naruto. Sasuke felt like strangling Sai. But it all ended with Sasuke whispering in Sai's ear.

"Soo, Sai, wanna tell me more about this crush you have on Naruto, or should I tell him myself?" Sasuke smirked when he saw he'd hit the right spot.

* * *

That's it for now, see you!

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED!


End file.
